


Amanda Harper A to Z Fluff Alphabet

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [15]
Category: Escape Room (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, No Escape Room, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Okay so, I didn't want to make this completely AU. I wanted to make this more of she's still her character, but the Escape Room never happened.Also if you do plan on seeing/watching the movie, there's a flashing lights room (room 5)!





	Amanda Harper A to Z Fluff Alphabet

**Activities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?**

Amanda likes to go to the beach with you, as well as taking long walks. Occasionally, the two of you will go see movie. 

**Beauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?**

Amanda knows yours your personality is beautiful, the fact you are patient with her. Looks don't matter to her, but she thinks everything about you is beautiful.

You think everything about her is beautiful. From her personality, to her scars, to her looks. You remind her every single day too.

**Comfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?**

When Amanda is having a panic attack, you hold her, and tell her you're not going to leave her side. She trusts you a hundred percent, and so she knows you won't leave her. After she's calmed down, you'll go get her a glass of water.

**Dreams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?**

Amanda pictures you and her in a nice house, with a dog. Happily married, and with two kids.

**Equal - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?**

Outside of the bedroom, you both are equals. Inside of the bedroom, she is the dominant one. She doesn't like being touched, although she does really trust you, she just doesn't like it.

**Flight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?**

Amanda forgives you easily if its small little arguments. Since she doesn't like yelling, she'll walk away for awhile, or she'll go to the other room. 

You forgive her easily as well for small arguments, and when she walks away, you know to give her the space she needs.

**Gratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?**

Amanda is very grateful, and she loves to tell you and show you. She'll buy you flowers, cook you dinner

**Honesty - Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?**

Amanda doesn't keep any secrets from you, she likes to tell you everything. You like to tell her almost everything. The only thing you keep from her is gifts for her birthday, Christmas, and anniversaries. Amanda hated surprises, and you love them.

**Inspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?**

You've helped her become more comfortable with herself especially when it came to her scars. 

**Jealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?**

Amanda doesn't get jealous often, but when she does at first she gets quiet. She'll hold your hand, and tell you she loves you in front of the person. Of course, you say it back without any hesitation.

**Kiss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?**

Amanda is a very good kisser, and she'll start off kissing you slowly. Which always ends with you being breathless, and you wanting more. Your first kiss was on your third date, when you guys went to a fancy restaurant. It was romantic, and it meant a lot.

**Love Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?**

Amanda wanted it to be special, and so she took you to the beach and the two of you had a picnic. She wrote you a letter, and told you she loved you so much. The fact that you stuck around through the bad times made her love you more, and was very appreciative of you.

**Marriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?**

Amanda wants to get married to you when the time is right, she wants enough time to plan a wedding with you. She would get down on one knee and ask, while you two were at dinner with friends. 

**Nicknames - What do they call their s/o?**

Amanda calls you baby most of the time, and you love it. 

**On Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?**

When Amanda brought you over to meet her friends, all her friends knew the two of you were in love with each other. The way the two of you looked at each other, and it was the happiest she's been in a long time.

**PDA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?**

Amanda will kiss you in front of others, but it won't be excessive. She's respectful in the sense she won't make out with you in front of your family, or hers.

**Quirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship.**

Amanda and you are both really good at communication. It plays a big role in your relationship, and so it helps the two of you a lot.

**Romance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?**

Amanda tries to be romantic as much as she can when it comes to your guises dates. But in the bedroom or anywhere else, she's not very romantic.

**Support - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?**

Amanda believes in you a hundred percent, no matter what it is. She'll help you when your working on your homework for your classes.

**Thrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice up your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?**

Amanda prefers the routine you two have when it comes to your date nights. In the bedroom, however, she enjoys trying new things with you.

**Understanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?**

You're very understanding, and that helps you with being patient. In the beginning of your relationship, it came in handy. It's what makes you two strong.

**Value - How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?**

Amanda's relationship with you is very important to her. She loves you, and will continue you to love you. 

**Wild Card - A random Fluff Headcanon.**

In the beginning of your relationship, Amanda would be the big spoon only. She didn't want you to see her scars, but when she finally opened up to you, she let you be the big spoon. Although she prefers having her arms around you.

**XOXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?**

Amanda is very affectionate, and one her favorite things to do is cuddle. Being able to hold you, or be held by you.

**Yearning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?**

Amanda and you will facetime every night until you or her get back. It helps to know that you're safe, plus she loves seeing your face and hearing your voice.

**Zeal - Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?**

Amanda will go to great lengths no matter what, because you mean a lot to her.


End file.
